1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of securing or mooring boats floating on a body of water to a piling or other type of post.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The securing or mooring a boat that is floating on a body of water to a fixed piling or other post at or adjacent to a dock or other structure has been a problem that a multitude of devices have attempted to solve over the many years of human history. Many of the prior devices have proven to be practical for limited types of fixed structures to which it is desired to moor the boat. However, due to the great variety of fixed strictures and the configuration thereof, there has not yet been provided a vessel mooring device that is adaptable for use in the two most common types of fixed structures. The first of the two most common fixed structure is one in which there is a post or piling that has a top portion that may rise above the water level and has no other structure prohibiting or preventing access to the top of the post or piling. The second of the two most common fixed structures is one in which there is a post or piling having a top portion above the surface of the water level but which also has other structure such as a dock, walkway, deck or the like on or adjacent to the top of the post or piling which prevents access to the top of the post or piling.
The devices previously proposed for mooring a vessel to a fixed post or piling for the situations wherein the top of the post or piling is accessible and where the top of the post or piling is inaccessible have not satisfactorily been able to provide such a mooring configuration in both situations.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a vessel mooring device that allows a vessel to be secured to a post or piling in which the top of the post or piling is both accessible and inaccessible.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a vessel mooring device that allows a vessel to be secured to a post or piling in which the top of the post or piling is both accessible and inaccessible and which floats on the top of the water level.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a vessel mooring device that allows a vessel to be secured to a post or piling in which the top of the post or piling is both accessible and inaccessible and which is provided with float members thereon to keep the mooring device floating on the top of the water level even though the water level may rise or fall depending on, for example, tide action or other action effecting a change in the water level.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a vessel mooring device that allows a vessel to be secured to a post or piling in which the top of the post or piling is both accessible and inaccessible and which is provided with float members thereon to keep the mooring device floating on the top of the water level even though the water level may rise or fall depending on, for example, tide action or other action effecting a change in the water level and in which the float members are prevented from rubbing against the post or piling.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a vessel mooring device that allows a vessel to be secured to a post or piling which is economical to manufacture, easy to use and is of a relatively compact configuration.